How To Love
by Little's Fujoshi
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi terkenal dengan jutaan penggemar. Meskipun usianya tidak bisa dibilang muda, Cho Kyuhyun tetap sempurna : Tampan, penyanyi terbaik Korea, kaya dan diperlakukan seperti seorang pangeran di mana-pun berada. Yah, dia pasti tampak seperti orang yang paling sempurna di bumi, kecuali untuk fakta bahwa dia tidak tahu bagaimana itu mencintai. KyuMin/GS/Chp.4End
1. Chapter 1

.

~oOo~

.

How to Love

.

Translate & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author by kyuminnnnnn

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Chapter :: 1

.

Genre :: Romance, fantasy.

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: GS, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: This FF not mine.. I just Translate this ff from .com ^^. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun is perfect is almost every single way - top-notched celebrity with the best voice in Korea and millions of fans supporting him in no matter what he does. However, he doesn't know how to love...until he met Sungmin.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Lonely ~ 2ne1

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Cho Kyuhyun!..."

Beribu-ribu fans dengan antusias meneriakkan namanya sambil menunggu penyanyi kesayangan mereka tampil di atas panggung dan akan terpesona dengan suara menenangkannya. Itulah kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan jutaan penggemar bersorak untuknya. Meskipun usianya berada dihampir tahun ke-30, Cho Kyuhyun tetap sempurna di hampir segala bidang: Tampan, penyanyi terbaik Korea, mengendarai Lamborghini Estoque hitam dan diperlakukan seperti seorang pangeran di mana-pun ia pergi. Yah, dia pasti tampak seperti orang yang paling sempurna di bumi, kecuali untuk fakta bahwa dia tidak tahu bagaimana itu mencintai.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Managemen akhirnya memutuskan bahwa mereka akan mencarikanmu pacar palsu dan kau akan menemuinya besok pagi, dia akan datang ke kantor." Kata Jonghyun, Manager Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?…. aku tidak perlu pacar, sekarang, nanti ataupun selamanya. Apalagi pacar palsu!?"

"Ne, mereka mengatakan itu untuk menghapus rumor kau yang menjadi seorang gay." Jonghyun menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"GAY! Apa kau serius,Hyung!... Siapa di bumi ini yang berpikir bahwa aku seorang gay?!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah pada Jonghyun meskipun itu bukan salahnya.

"Hyung tidak tahu, tapi itu benar… rumor itu ada karena kau sudah 30 tahun tapi belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya. Oke, keputusan ini untuk kebaikanmu, hanya menerimanya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas dengan erangan.

~oOo~Next Morning~oOo~

"Yah! Hyung, berhenti mendorongku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Kyuhyun memelototi Jonghyun yang telah mendorong dirinya tadi.

"Tidak baik membiarkan orang menunggu,Kyu! apa lagi calon pacarmu." Jonghyun menyeringai dan menekankan kata 'pacar' pada ucapannya.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan, Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh duduk menghadap meja. Dia terlihat sangat biasa atau bahkan polos untuk menjadi pacar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, menarik kursi dan duduk didepannya dengan kakinya terangkat ke atas meja.

"Baik, santai dan perkenalkan diri satu sama lain karena kalian akan menjadi pasangan kekasih." Jonghyun berkata sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, masih menjaga matanya untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun dan berkata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar "Annyeonghasseo…Joneun Sungmin imnida. Bangabsunida."

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, hanya menatapnya dan menjawab dengan dingin " Aku yakin kau tahu siapa diriku, jadi tidak perlu bagiku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Hanya memperjelas saja, kita hanya menjadi pasangan di depan layar,jangan berharap aku akan baik padamu secara pribadi jika kau tidak dapat menerimanya, maka aku sarankan kau pergi sekarang.."

" Kyuhyun ! Jangan Bersikap kasar!" Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Gwaenchanateo Sungmin-ah… dia memang kadang-kadang bersikap seperti anak kecil…aku yakin ia akan menjadi lebih baik setelah beberapa saat aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk saling mengenal!. Panggil Oppa jika dia bertindak macam-macam!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

Setelah Jonghyun meninggalkan ruangan,

Kyuhyun segera bertanya kepada Sungmin "Berapa banyak mereka membayarmu untuk melakukan hal ini?"

"US $ 3000 per bulan."

"Dan untuk jumlah uang itu, kau benar-benar bersedia untuk mengkhianati dirimu sendiri! Hah, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan seorang money-grabber sebagai pacar?" setelah itu, Kyuhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan, dengan suara bantingan keras pintu.

Air mata mulai bergulir jatuh dari pipi Sungmin. "Jika aku punya pilihan, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini.."

~oOo~

"Oke Kyuhyun, jangan merusak rencana ini! Selama koferensi besok, ku harap kau bersikap baik terhadap Sungmin dan bersikap mesra di depan semua kamera.. kau tidak ingin dilihat sebagai pacar brengsek,kan..?"Jonghyun memperingatkan Kyuhyun melalui telepon.

"Ne, Arraseo Hyung…aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk besok.."

"Baiklah, Bye Kyuhyun, besok jangan terlambat!"

Sepertinya Jonghyun hendak menutup telepon, Kyuhyun segera memanggil "Tunggu hyung kau akan membawa itik buruk rupa untuk makeover sebelum datang, kan?! Nah, meskipun aku ragu dia akan terlihat lebih baik, pastikan itu saat dia muncul di konferensi pers dengan tampilannya yang sudah di makeover."

"Oh, Hyung lupa memberitahumu Kyuhyun….. itu…. Hyung sangat sibuk besok, bisa kau membawanya untuk makeover..? Gomawo Kyuhyun?!"

Jonghyun segera mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun,karena ia tahu bahwa ia pasti akan mendapatkan omelan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!"

"….."

"Hyung?"

"…."

'Aish, kenapa aku punya hyung seperti dia!' Pikir Kyuhyun

~oOo~

"Cepat keluar sekarang, aku sudah sampai." Kyuhyun berkata dingin melalui telepon.

3 menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari rumah kecilnya dengan memakai t-shirt putih sederhana dan celana jins biru, tidak lupa kacamata tebal hitamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan mobilnya. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia melihat sebuah mobil yang indah dan mewah seperti yang ia lihat sekarang .

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana, masuk ke mobil" Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau berharap aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu? Cih..."

Setelah mendengar itu, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kepala terangkat rendah.

Perjalanan ini adalah perjalanan yang paling canggung bagi mereka, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah salon dan membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Sungmin merapikan kaca matanya cepat dan bertanya penasaran "Boleh aku tahu? Mengapa kita berhenti disini.. kupikir kita harus menghadiri konferensi?"

"Kau disini untuk makeover.. aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukanku dengan penampilanmu.." Kyuhyun menjawab dan keluar dari mobil.

Sungmin bisa merasakan dadanya sesak dan air mata jatuh di matanya tapi Sungmin menghapusnya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke salon.

~oOo~After A Hour~oOo~

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah selesai" sebuah suara lembut memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menoleh terlalu asik dengan game iPadnya dan tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu la-…." Omongan Kyuhyun terputus ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan indah di depan matanya.

Tepat di depannya berdiri Kyuhyun melihat wanita paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Rambutnya tidak lagi lusuh tapi sebaliknya, rambutnya yang indah tergerai kesamping bahu kanannya dengan warna sempurna cokelat gelap. Pita pengikat berwarna pink menghias rambutnya dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya. Kacamata tebal kutu buku di ganti dengan sepasang contact lens, memperlihatkan mata cokelatnya yang terlihat sempurna.

Kyuhyun tampaknya berpikir bahwa Sungmin sangatlah cantik.

"Kyuhyun?" Suara Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

Menyadari bahwa ia telah tertangkap telah menatap intens Sungmin, Kyuhyun berpura-pura terbatuk dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi, kita akan terlambat."

Dengan perintah itu, Sungmin berjalan keluar dari salon.

Sepertinya hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin memakai sepatu higheels, ia terjatuh saat mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Aish, dasar pembuat masalah." Kyuhyun berkata sambil membantu Sungmin dan membingbingnya ke mobil.

"Mianhae tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mengenakan sepatu higheels." Sungmin berkata meminta maaf tapi ia tersenyum di dalam hati karena Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

~oOo~

"Baik siang semuanya! Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu dari jadwal sibuk anda untuk menghadiri koferensi Kyuhyun. Mari kita sambut Kyuhyun dan Yeojachingunya, Sungmin, beri tepuk tangan!" Jonghyun memulai konferensi pers di ruang konferensi.

" Hanya bernafas tenang dan tersenyum, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berada disisimu." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin karena ia merasakan tangan Sungmin gemetar ketika ia menggenggamnya.

Setelah mendengar itu dan merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun di tangannya, kegugupan Sungmin mulai berkurang setengahnya. Sungmin merasa aman, sesuatu yang telah hilang sejak berusia 18 tahun.

Mengapa orang ini memiliki kemampuan untuk membuatku merasa seperti ini?

Pikiran Sungmin terpotong ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan wartawan dan cahaya yang terus menerus menshoot mereka. Terkejut dengan situasi luar biasa ini, ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat seolah-olah mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ia takut. Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum menyakinkan. Itu adalah senyum pertama yang Kyuhyun pernah berikan padanya. Sungmin tersipu dan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Annyeong Semua, aku Kyuhyun dan ini Yeojachinguku Lee Sungmin konferensi hari ini untuk memperkenalkan Yeojachinguku kepada public karena aku pikir kami sudah cukup siap untuk mengungkapkan hubunggan kami.. aku harap kalian akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan hubungan kami dengan hormat serta memberi kami beberapa ruang bebas , Gamshamnida." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pidato kecilnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya diikuti Sungmin.

"Ini adalah akhir dari konferensi kami. Sungmin akan pindah ke rumah Kyuhyun segera, jadi kami berharap kalian akan memberi mereka sedikit waktu pribadi dan ruang, Gamshamnida!."

Jonghyun mengakhiri konferensi dengan pernyataam itu yang mendapat lirikan mematikan dan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan meninggalkan ruangan, berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya di depan media, namun cengkramannya terlalu erat untuk kenyamanan Sungmin.

~oOo~

"Ige Mwoya,hyung! Apa yang kau maksud dengan Sungmin akan pindah ke rumahku segera! Kita tidak setuju akan hal itu?!" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Jonghyun setelah mereka berada di ruang istirahat.

"Itu tertulis dalam kontrak yang Hyung berikan padamu apa kau tidak membacanya dengan benar?."

"Mengapa aku harus repot-repot untuk membaca itu, itu buang-buang waktu dan mengapa hal itu tertulis dalam kontrak!, kami hanya pasangan pura-pura dan pasti tidak perlu baginya untuk hidup denganku!"

"Hyung tidak tahu Kyuhyun, bisa kau tenang… pertama Sungmin-lah yang meminta kondisi itu.." Jonghyun menjawab, berusaha mendinginkan Kyuhyun.

"MWOOO?!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan segera mendaratkan pandangan matanya pada Sungmin yang berdiri diam di belakangnya dari tadi.

"Mengapa kau meminta hal itu?" Kyuhyun memandang langsung ke mata Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin bergetar.

"Aku…Aku..butuh tempat baru untuk ku tinggalli…" Sungmin berhasil memeras kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, meskipun mereka mendengarnya sebagai bisikan.

"Hah, aku hampir lupa siapa kau. Bosan tinggal di rumah kecilmu dan ingin tinggal di rumah yang lebih luas bukan, Money-grabber Lee Sungmin apa selanjutnya yang ada di daftarmu? Mobil, Kartu kredit, atau keberuntunganku, memang kau pikir kau siapa, Lee Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun berderap keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sungmin berkaca-kaca dan Jonghyun yang terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.. Gwaenchana..Oppa pikir dia dalam suasanan hati yang benar-benar buruk hari ini, Oppa belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Jangan pedulikan dia, Sungmin Hwaiting, usap air matamu…" Jonghyun memberikan Sungmin tissue dan duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun membenciku, bukan? Aku bodoh berpikir ia mungkin benar-benar menyukaiku. Jadi senyum itu hanya tindakan di depan kamera…

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, pergi ke Sungai Han dan menghabiskan malam di sana dengan puluhan bir, duduk di tempat yang paling familiar dan berharga baginya.

Malam itu, mereka berdua berurai air mata, terkubur jauh di dalam dunia mereka… Kesedihan.

~oOo~TBC~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

.

~oOo~

.

How to Love

.

Translate & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author by kyuminnnnnn

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Chapter :: 2

.

Genre :: Romance, fantasy.

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: GS, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: This FF not mine.. I just Translate this ff from .com ^^. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun is perfect is almost every single way - top-notched celebrity with the best voice in Korea and millions of fans supporting him in no matter what he does. However, he doesn't know how to love...until he met Sungmin.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Danger ~ F(x)

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke sebuah apartemen besar, mengikuti Jonghyun dari belakang yang sedang membuka pintu menggunakan kunci duplikat.

"Sungmin, itu kamar disana adalah milikmu dan satu di ujung itu adalah milik Kyuhyun aku bertaruh Evil itu masih tertidur, aku akan pergi membangunkannya…"

"Yah,Kyuhyun! Bangun, Evil!"

Setelah berteriak tak terhitung jumlahnya dan menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mengerang ia terlihat masih mengantuk terlihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang sayu "Apa Hyung? kenapa kau disini pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Sungmin sudah ada disini tunjukkan padanya bagian rumah ini dan jangan kasar, dia sangat rapuh…. Janji?,,, Hyung berangkat dulu. Bye ~"

"Aku mengerti hyung, bye." Kyuhyun menjawab sebagimana dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hei, Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan dia akan menunjukkan bagian rumah ini tapi Oppa harus pergi karena ada janji. Panggil saja Oppa jika terjadi sesuatu? Bye ~" Jonghyun menepuk kepala Sungmin dan meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum dengan manis.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar mandi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk melihat ruang tamu sendirian.

Sebuah pot Fennel di rak tertangkap mata Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya dan membawanya turun, ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

'_Mengapa seorang seperti Kyuhyun menempatkan pot Fennel di dalam rumah, Apa Jonghyun Oppa mencoba untuk mempercantik tempat ini'._

Sungmin tersenyum pada pemikirannya sendiri dan ketika ia berusaha untuk menaruh pot itu kembali ke posisi semula, seseorang berteriak padanya dan segera menyambar pot itu dari tangannya.

"Yah! siapa yang memberimu izin untuk menyentuh ini!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan menaruh pot itu kembali ke tempatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku memperingatkanmu sekarang dan sebaiknya kau mengingat itu! JANGAN PERNAH menyentuh ini lagi! Aku sudah cukup baik untuk membiarkanmu untuk tinggal disini jadi jangan pernah kau mengusik privasiku karena aku pasti akan melemparmu keluar dari rumah ini!" Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur setelah memperingati Sungmin.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin yang masih berdiri tercengang, tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis sampai ia merasakan rasa asin di indra pengecapnyaa.

'_Mengapa aku tidak begitu berarti bagimu? Kau memperlakukan pot itu lebih baik dariku. Apa aku tidak penting, apa aku hanya pembuat masalah untukmu…'_

~oOo~

Sungmin menyeka air matanya dan pergi mengikuti Kyuhyun, yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kita bicara atau setidaknya kau memberitahuku aturan rumah ini supaya aku tidak membuatmu marah dan juga mengusirku dari rumah ini."

Keduanya pergi ke ruang tamu, dimana Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aturan dalam rumah dengan nada normal namun dingin.

"Satu, jangan pernah menyentuh pot Fennel apa pun yang terjadi. Dua, menjaga rumah ini tetap bersih dan rapi. Tiga, menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Ku anggap itu sebagai cara untuk membayar sewa kau tinggal disini. Empat, jangan bertanya tentang keberadaan dan kehidupanku karena kita hanya pasangan pura-pura. Semua jelas?" Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sebulan berlalu dan hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun mereka masih kadang-kadang sedikit canggung, mereka bisa berkomunikasi dan hidup nyaman dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Sungmin secara sedikit demi sedikit mulai jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Obrolan kecil mereka kadang-kadang mampu membuat hari Sungmin berwarna. Tidak peduli seberapa pendek atau berarti itu, Sungmin akan selalu tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Hatinya akan berdebar saat Kyuhyun tersenyum atau tertawa selama mereka mengobrol atau bahkan ketika mereka sedang menonton televisi.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Sungmin di dalam kehidupannya. Setiap pagi, ia akan terbangun karena aroma pancake Sungmin yang telah disiapkan Sungmin. dan mereka akan berbagi sarapan menyenangkan sebelum berangkat kerja. Setelah seharian jadwalnya yang padat, Kyuhyun akan pulang untuk merasakan masakan Sungmin dan mereka biasanya akan memakannya sambil menonton televisi, mengombrol kecil. Apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin juga, sedikit demi sedikit dan hari demi hari.

"Kyu, kau bebas hari jumat ini?" Sungmin bertanya selama sarapan pagi ini.

"Hmm. Wae?." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menguyah Pancake Strawberry buatan Sungmin.

"Ermmm, Ne~.. jum'at itu hari ulang tahunku dan aku pikir jika kau bisa pulang sedikit lebih awal untuk merayakannya bersamaku." Sungmin memohon, ragu-ragu dengan Puppeyesnya.

"Oh ulang tahunmu Jumat ini, Oke. Aku pasti akan pulang lebih awal dan membawa kue juga.? Kau suka strawberry , kan?"

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat senyuman terlukis di wajah Sungmin dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, "Ne, aku suka strawberry, tapi kau tidak perlu membeli kue, aku akan pergi membeli kue di toko favoriteku hanya pulang untuk makan malam jam 08.00. Gomawo Kyu!

_Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pertama Sungmin yang dirayakan dalam kesendirian setelah Eommanya meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Sungmin ingat Eommanya akan selalu pulang dengan kue strawberry favoritenya dari toko roti terkenal di kota dan akan mempersiapkan pesta dengan semua hidangan favoritenya, tidak peduli seberapa sibuk dirinya._

_Mereka akan meniup lilin bersama dan Eommanya akan mempersiapkan hadiah yang paling mengagumkan dan indah untuknya. Mereka akan mengambil foto bersama dan menghabiskan sore dengan mengombrol segala hal yang mereka lalui di bawah sinar matahari sore. Bahkan ketika Eommanya dirawat di rumah sakit tahun lalu, ia masih akan berusaha untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin bersama dirinya._

_Meskipun tidak seperti dulu, tapi perayaan itu sangat membekas dibenak Sungmin.. perayaan itu sederhana dan hangat karena mereka mengombrol sampai tengah malam dengan kue favorite Sungmin yang Sungmin beli._

Seperti itulah, mengapa Sungmin tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri karena ia tahu semua memori masa lalu itu hanya akan membawa air mata untuknya. Inilah mengapa ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya.

Jum'at

_7.55pm_

Meja dipenuhi dengan berbagai hidangan termasuk hidangan favorite Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tidak lupa dengan sebuah cake birthday di tengah-tengah meja. Sungmin duduk di kursi di depan meja dan menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

_00.08pm_

Sungmin menatap pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, mengantisipasi kalau Kyuhyun akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Sungmin tersenyum saat ia membayangkan bahwa ia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya hari ini bersama Kyuhyun.

_08.15_

'_Kenapa ia datang terlambat? Baiklah, mungkin ia terjebak macet.' _Kata Sungmin dalam hati dengan tetap tersenyum.

_08.45pm_

'_**Hey Kyuhyun, aku menunggumu pulang, cepatlah pulang^^'**_ Sungmin mengirimkan Kyuhyun pesan, berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan membalas pesannya.

_09.30pm_

'_**Kyuhyun, apa kau akan cepat pulang? Makanannya sudah mulai mendingin~ **____**.**_

_10.00pm_

_**Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jebal balas pesanku cepat!, Jangan membuatku takut!"**_Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah ruang tamu, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun_._

_10.30pm_

Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun karena ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjadi sangat putus asa, saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya.

_11.00pm_

'_Ohya, sebaiknya aku menelpon Jonghyun Oppa!' _Sungmin dengan cepat mendeal nomor Jonghyun menggunakan ponselnya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya.

_12.30pm_

Sungmin mulai lelah karena terus mondir-mandir di ruang tamu. Ia jatuh tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, dan tanpa disadari ia menangis dalam tidurnya.

_Sabtu, 07.00am_

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar seseorang menekan bel pintu apartemen. Setelah Sungmin membuka pintu ia melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kemarin malam, Sungmin segera melompat memeluk Kyuhyun erat " Kyu.. kau kembali! Ya Tuhan, kemana kau semalam? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau tidak membalas pesan dan teleponku." Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin tapi ia membawa Sungmin kedalam, menenangkannya.

"Kau menungguku semalam? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya kea rah Kyuhyun " Apa kau lupa dengan janji kita untuk merayakan ulang tahunku bersama?"

" Shit! Mianhae Ming! Aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu, karena semalam aku pergi ke rumah Jonghyun Hyung dengan teman-teman untuk reunion. Mianhae Ming, Jeongmal Mianhae!"

Tak pernah Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan meminta maaf kepadanya seperti ini, kata itu menusuk hatinya.

"G-Gwaenchana. Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Beristirahatlah." Sungmin berusaha berbicara seperti biasa menghiraukan perih yang ia rasakan di dada sebelah kirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang dengan perlahan jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Setelah itu, Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan kearah dapur. Dengan cepat, Ia membersihkan hidangan di atas meja yang ia hias kemarin malam, mengambil cake yang seharusnya menjadi pusat perayaan kemarin dan membuang semuanya kedalam tong sampah.

Kyuhyun di sisi lain ia tetap diam memandang apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dengan semua yang Sungmin lakukan, Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya terasa sesak dan merutuk dirinya yang bodoh karena telah membuat Sungmin seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, dengan memantapkan hatinya Kyuhyun menjalan kea rah Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jeongmal Mianhae, Ming… Bagaimana aku bisa menebus kesalahanku?" Kyuhyun bergumam, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Gwanchana Kyu.. Aku baik- baik saja. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena aku tidak menyuruhmu harus datang . Itu hanya sebuah permintaan dan kau tidak perlu harus memenuhinya. Gwanchanayo.."

"Aniya, aku tidak setuju dengan itu. Aku berjanji padamu tapi aku tidak bisa menempatinya, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya?!, Jebal~~~"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan atau permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mampu untuk melihat dan mendengar suara rengekan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Ming! Bagaimana kalau ke taman hiburan? Haruskah kita pergi kesana besok?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin supaya menghadap ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan senyum cerah yang menggantung di wajahnya.

Sungmin yang melihat senyum cerah Kyuhyun terasa terbang dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

~oOo~Next Day~oOo~

"Ming… apa kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun mengetuk ringan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Nde~ Sedikit lagi Kyu. Satu menit lagi!" Jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu di ruang tamu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

~oOo~

"Aku sudah siap, Kajja kita pergi!" Sungmin berseru dengan semangatnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara seruan Sungmin berdiri dari dudurnya dan memandang Sungmin yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan terpesona. Sungmin tampak mempesona meskipun ia mengenakan pakaian kasual, dan wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut yang diekor kuda.

"Kyu.. apa yang kau lihat? Kajja kita pergi.. aku sudah tidak sabar!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu apartemen.

~oOo~

"Woah… Ini benar-benar besar dan luas.. Kajja kita naiki semua wahana disini!" Mata Sungmin sibuk memandang semua wahana yang tersedia di taman hiburan itu.

"N-Nde Ming, tapi bisakah kita tidak menaiki yang satu itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk wahana roller coaster yang sedang berputar di rel-rel yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Sungmin tertawa .. " Jangan bilang seorang Kyuhyun.. takut menaiki roller coaster?"

"Yah.. siapa bilang aku takut! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu tampaknya terlalu… terlalu berbahaya untukmu." Banth Kyuhyun, berusaha terdengar tidak takut walaupun suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"Heehh, mengkhawatirkanku? Walaupun wahana itu adalah wahana favoriteku? Kita akan menaikinya nanti!" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya kea rah Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

~oOo~

Malam sudah menyelimuti bumi tapi taman hiburan itu masih ramai seperti biasa.

"Ming, aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan dulu?"

"Tapi kita belum ~…. Sebentar lagi, Nde? Jebal~~" Sungmin menunjukkan puppeyesnya kea rah Kyuhyun.

'Shit .. bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan seperti itu'

"Nde..Nde.., ini wahana terakhir!" Pasrah Kyuhyun.

"Yay~ Gomawo Kyu! Hmm, Kajja.. ini wahana terakhir kita!" Sungmin menunjuk roller coaster di depannya sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak shock tapi langsung ditutupinya dengan poker face, ia tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui kalau ia sedang ketakutan sekarang.

"Nde.."

Sungmin disisi lain, melihat ekspresi shock Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sendiri sambil menarik Kyuhyun menuju wahana roller coaster.

'Hah, ini hukumanmu karena tidak datang saat perayaan ulang tahunku!' Pikir Sungmin sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Ming.. Gwaenchana.. kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah, Aniya~~ Aku terlalu bersemangat!" Bohong Sungmin dan melempar senyum cerah kea rah Kyuhyun.

~oOo

Akhirnya setelah lama mengantri giliran merekapun tiba.

Sungmin dengan sigap duduk ke deretan kursi roller coaster dan langsung menurunkan safety barrier sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Di lain sisi Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah sambil menurunkan safety barrier dengan tidak semangat.

Namun Sungmin bisa menangkap wajah frustasi Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya tersenyum cerah atau bisa dibilang menyeringai.

Sungmin berpaling kea rah Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangannya ke samping Kyuhyun. "Kyu… bisakah kau menggenggam tanganku? Aku sedikit gugup."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kyuhyun segera meraih tangan Sungmin, mengenggamnya erat. Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun dan bergumam dalam hati '_Dasar Pabbo.. seharusnya kau mengaku saja kalau kau takut!' _

Akhirnya.. Roller coaster pun mulai bergerak. Sungmin tersenyum sumringah menikmati laju kencang roller coaster. Sepanjang roller coaster bergerak memutar dan melaju kencang .. Sungmin bisa merasakan tangnnya mati rasa karena Kyuhyun mempererat cengkeramannya berulang-ulang. Merasakan bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Ketika roaller coaster telah berhenti, Kyuhyun dengan tengangnya masih mencengkeram tangan Sungmin dan menutup matanya erat.

"Kyu.. Kita sudah sampai.. Kajja kita turun~ Orang-orang memandang kita." Sungmin berbisik dan tersenyum manis kea rah Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menghela nafas lega. Menyadari bahwa orang-orang menatapnya, ia segera bersikap cool dan berjalan dengan angkuh seperti Kyuhyun biasanya dengan berpegangan dengan Sungmin.

~oOo~

"Kyu.. aku ingin ke toilet. Kau tunggu saja dimobil." Ucap Sungmin setelah mereka makan malam.

"Nde.. jika kau tersesat, telpon aku.. jangan melapor ke pusat informasi seperti anak kecil, itu memalukan!" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Yahh Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku tidak Pabbo!" Sungmin mencoba untuk marah dengan memelototi Kyuhyun tapi dilain sisi Kyuhyun bukannya takut malah tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Sungmin.

~oOo~

"Ming, masuklah dulu? Aku harus mencari sesuatu dan sepertinya akan lama." Kyuhyum meminta Sungmin untuk masuk ke apartemen lebih dulu.

"Baiklah.."

Ketika Sungmin sudah tak terlihat, Kyuhyun segera mengambil cake birthday dan beberapa botol wine yang ia sembunyikan dengan rapi di mobil.  
Ia diam-diam membeli itu semua ketika Sungmin pergi ke toilet tadi, berharap dapat menebus ketidakdatangannya dengan memberikan surprise birthday.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lilin di atas cake birthday di luar apartemennya dan ketika ia memasuki apartemen, ia langsung mematikan lampu.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~ Saengil Chukkae Uri Minnie~ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~~"

"Kajja Min, tiup lilinnya." Setelah Sungmin meniup lilin itu, Kyuhyun beranjak menghidupkan lampu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun segera meletakkan kuue itu dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Wae? Apa ada yang salah? Mianhae!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir sambil menyeka air mata Sungmin.

"Aniyo.. Gwaenchana. Aku hanya terharu..hiks… ini benar-benar menyentuh! Jengmal Gomawo!" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin sambil emnepuk kepalanya, "Yeoja Pabbo~".

"Kajja kita potong kuenya dan meminum winenya"kata Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin menuju ke ruang santai.

~oOo~

Mereka duduk berdua di sofa, menikmati kue dan wine dengan urusan masing-masing.

Keduanya sudah mulai mabuk karena sudah puluhan wine dan bir yang mereka minum.

"Kyu, kenapa kau begitu sangat membenciku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?" Sungmin bertanya dalam setengah mabuk.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu? Maksudku aku seperti itu ketika orang asing berusaha menerobos ke kehidupanku seperti itu. Tapi aku bersikap baik saat kau tinggal disini, kan?" Kyuhyun yang sama keadaannya dengan Sungmin mulai menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Ani, Aniya! Maksudku ketika kau marah saat aku mengambil pot itu dari rak di hari pertamaku pindah kesini~" Sungmin membantah dan bisa diingatnya dengan jelas reka ulang saat itu walaupun ia sedang mabuk.

Hening sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab " Karena itu dari dia.."

"Dia?'

"Mantan pacarku. Kami adalah teman sejak kecil dan umur 15 kami berjanji satu sama lain untuk menikmati sisa hidup kita bersama tapi ia meninggalkannku saat 23… karena kanker.." Air mata mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menangis, Sungmin bisa merasakan hati perih ketika melihat setiap tetes air mata bergulir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Awalnya aku benci ketika aku tahu kau akan pindah ke tempat kami menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir kami bersama-sama. Aku takut… takut ia akan marah saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang yeoja lain yang tinggal disini dan aku takut bahwa perlahan-lahan ia akan menghilang dari rumah ini karena keberadaanmu.." jebal Kyuhyun.. " Dia cinta pertamaku, orang pertama yang pernah kucintai dengan sepenuh hati.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan, " kami selalu pergi ke Sungai Han setiap akhir pecan, tempat dimana aku pertama kali menyatakan cinta padanya.".

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghidupkan kembali ingatannya, namun, senyum itu hanya sekejap. " Ia meninggalkan pot Fennel itu untukku ketika ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Fennel berarti kekuatan. Aku tahu apa maksudnya.. ia ingin aku untuk mengumpulkan semua kekuatanku dan menempatkannya di belakang masa lalu tapi bagaimana…" Sungmin bisa mendengar nada keputusasaan dalam suara Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun menangis, Sungmin dengan nalurinya beranjak dan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun, menyeka air mata Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dan berbisik " Biarkan aku menjadi kekuatanmu,Kyu."

~oOo~

Mereka masih dalam posisi terdiam sampai bibir Kyuhyun menangkap bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, setiap gerakan yang Kyuhyun ambil sangat hati-hati dan secara bertahap berubah menjadi panas, menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menggairahkan.

Ketika bibir Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin, Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan lembut dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun dapat menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut miliknya. Lidah keduanya bertarung saling membelit, menghisap untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling mendominasi, Sungmin membelai punggung Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin mulai membuka tiap kancing kemeja putih Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat basah oleh keringat…

Dan merekapun memulainya..

~NC SKIP~

"Min, Apa aku yang pertama untukmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya kea rah Sungmin yang sedang berbaring dalam pelukannya, keduanya menikmati sisa-sisa nikmat kegiatan yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

Sungmin ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab " Ani"

"Kau punya namjachingu sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran karena ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu Sungmin.

"Ani".

"Lalu siapa.." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Sungmin beranjak dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun lagi.

Merasa bibir Kyuhyun membalas lumatannya, Sungmin melepas ciumannya dan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun " Bisakah kita bermain lagi?" dan setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin menggigit daun telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan erangan lembut.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

.

~oOo~

.

How to Love

.

Translate & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author by kyuminnnnnn

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Chapter :: 2

.

Genre :: Romance, fantasy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: GS, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: This FF not mine.. I just Translate this ff from .com ^^. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun is perfect is almost every single way - top-notched celebrity with the best voice in Korea and millions of fans supporting him in no matter what he does. However, he doesn't know how to love...until he met Sungmin.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Fiction ~ Beast

.

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menyelinap melalui celah-celah jendela untuk menerangi kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah malaikat yang tertidur di depannya.

Yang dilihatnya hanyalah wajah cantik Sungmin tepat di depannya sedang tertidur lelap. '_Kau seperti malaikat,Min.' _Pikir Kyuhyun sambil merapikan untaian anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlelap.

"Ku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Min. Mianhae aku menyadarinya sangat terlambat, Aku berjanji untuk memperlakukanmu lebih baik mulai sekarang. Saranghae, Min" Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu ia memeluk Sungmin sambil membisikkan kata-kata indah ke telinga Sungmin, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium tepat di bibir Sungmin, tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin mulai terbangun dan iapun segera menutup matanya, pura-pura tidur.

Tiba-tiba , ia merasa tangan seseorang menelusuri wajahnya, dari matanya, hidungnya dan turun ke bibirnya yang segera diikuti dengan ciuman 'morning kiss' yang begitu manis tepat di bibirnya.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat menahan senyumnya membuka matanya dan berbicara dengan suara serak khas baru bangun namun seksi miliknya. " Mencuri Morning Kiss dariku, Eoh?"

"Yah! Kau mengejutkanku Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi kau sudah bangun dari tadi!?" Sungmin seketika menjauhkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kalau aku bangun, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menangkap pencuri kecil imutku ini?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mempouty bibirnya dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun ringan membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan, ia meraih lengan Sungmin, menariknya hingga Sungmin berbaring di atasnya sekarang.

"Yah, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tersipu saat ia berbaring di atas Kyuhyun di bawah selimut, ia bisa merasakan tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun di kulit bagian dadanya.

" Kau merona, Chagy.. Malu? Kenapa malu padahal kau begitu bersemangat tadi malam, hehehe" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kita.. kita berdua mabuk, itu berbeda… aku mau mandi dulu, hmph!" Sungmin menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan naked di tempat tidur.

Sebelum Sungmin dapat melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia dapat merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya. Napas Kyuhyun yang tertiup tepat di telinganya mengirimkan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya. "Jadi kau menyesal dengan kejadian tadi malam?" Nada keseriusan dapat dirasakan dalam suara Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik dan menjawab dengan antusias " Tentu saja tidak,Kyu! Itu.. itu adalah malam terindah di sepanjang hidupku." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tersipu. "Hee! Kajja kita mandi bersama~" Kata Kyuhyun seductive.

Mata Sungmin melebar kaget tapi ia sudah terlambat untuk membantah karena Kyuhyun telah menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style ke kamar mandi, khususnya bathtub.

Untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang dimabuk cinta. Kyuhyun akan selalu pulang cepat setelah jadwalnya selesai dan Sungmin, di sisi lain, akan selalu menunggu Kyuhyun dirumah, selalu ingin melindungi satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak dapat terpisahkan dan secara resmi menjadi pasangan penuh cinta di bumi ini~

~oOo~

" Baby, aku berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang berada di dapur.

"Tunggu Kyu~" Sungmin segera berlari menuju pintu dan memberi ciuman tepat dibibir Kyuhyun. " Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan menarik Sungmin kedalam ciuman panas penuh gairah. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, menyebabkan Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan lembut dan Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mencicipi setiap sudut manis di rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Nghhh..Kyu..Kau Harus..nghh… berangkat kerja.." Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata itu di sela ciuman panas Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun dengan enggan melepas tautan bibir mereka dan berbisik ke telinga Sungmin " Kita lanjutkan nanti malam~" dan setelah memberikan Sungmin satu kecupan terakhir di dahi Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun hilang di balik pintu.

~oOo~

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin segera kembali ke kamarnya, yang sekarang sudah jarang ia tempati dan mengeluarkan setumpuk brosur travel yang tersembunyi di lemari pakaiannya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan mulai membaca satu persatu dari mereka, berharap untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

_**Colmar, Prancis – Kota paling romantic di dunia.  
Colmar, terletak di timur laut Perancis adalah salah satu kota yang paling indah di dunia. Terkenal dengan kota Alsatian Anggur, tempat ini adalah tujuan paling sempurna bagi pecinta anggur.**_

Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk Kyu dan aku! semoga Kyu terkejut dengan surprise travel ini

Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun ketika ia menerima surprise ini darinya. Dengan segera Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil paspor, siap untuk mempersiapkannya untuk tiket pesawat secara online. Namun, setelah 10 menit mencari, paspor Sungmin masih belum ditemukan.

"Ahh! Shit! Aku pasti lupa membawanya waktu pindah ke apartemen Kyuhyun dulu!" Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa paspornya waktu pindah. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menunggu sampai jam 1:00 sebelum berangkat ke rumah lamanya.

Sungmin melesat ke rumahnya dengan mobil yang dibelikat Kyuhyun untuknya beberapa minggu lalu dan mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia telah berada di depan rumahnya, berharap untuk cepat kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun secepat Mungkin.

Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, Sungmin langsung bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil paspor yang berada di laci meja belajarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lega ketika ia menemukan paspor dan hendak pergi ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Sungmin membeku ketika merasakan sepasang tangan yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan untuk meninggalkanku, Little Bunny~."

~oOo~

'_**Ini mungkin adegan yang Joyers tidak suka.. tapi dimohon kalau gak kuat baca jangan dilanjutkan atau di skip aja …' **_

Nafas Sungmin tercekat ketika mendengar suara itu. Sungmin tidak salah, ini dia. " Ku kira kau sedang bekerja, ini masih jam 02.00.." Sungmin berusaha meredam nada kegugupannya tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar takut.

"Aku di pecat 2 minggu lalu" Orang itu berbisik ke telinga Sungmin dan mulai mencium tengkuk bawah Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik atas apa yang dilakukan orang itu dan ia tahu ia harus lari dari situasi ini, untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu dan berhasil, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin lansung lari keluar. Tapi baru selangkah melangkah, pintu kamar yang ia tempati tertutup.

"Apa ini yang Kyuhyun ajarkan kepadamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku." Dengan itu, orang itu memerangkapkan tubuh Sungmin di antara tubuhnya dan pintu dibelakang Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin melebar ketika orang itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun, " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dia?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kapan cintaku pergi dengan orang yang tidak lebih bergairah dariku. Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku lebih hebat dan pintar dari Kyuhyun brengsek itu!"

Orang itu mulai menyerang bibir Sungmin dan tangnanya mulai bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah tubuh Sungmin, meraba tubuh Sungmin dengan seductive.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan tanpa terkontrol air mata mulai berjatuhan ke pipinya. Sungmin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berteriak atau menangis meminta tolong karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang akan bisa menolongnya, seperti bagaimana yang telah terjadi selama 8 tahun sejak ia berusia 18 tahun.

Sungmin terdorong ke tempat tidur dan sekejap kemudian kemeja dan bra yang dikenakan Sungmin di robek oleh orang itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau masih sexy seperti dulu." Kata Orang itu dan melahap payudara Sungmin. Sungmin mengigit bibirnya keras, mencegah dirinya mengerang karena kelakuan manusia brengsek ini. Karena Sungmin tidak ingin terdengar seperti pelacur, erangannya hanyalah untuk Kyuhyun.

Ketika orang itu selesai menghisap putting Sungmin sampai berubah merah, ia buru-buru menarik celana Sungmin dan celananya sendiri, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang tegang.

"Hisap" perintahnya ke pada Sungmin. Sungmin melotot mendengar perintah dari laki-laki berengsek itu ia, ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya karena Ia sudah dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun, yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku bilang hisap. Sekarang!." Katanya tegas. Sungmin menututp erat mata dan bibirnya.

Hal berikutnya yang Sungmin rasakan adalah sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya, " Kau akan menyesal, karena tidak menuruti perintahku!"

Tanpa peringatan, orang itu menusuk juniornya ke kewanitaan Sungmin, menyebabkan Sungmin menjerit.

"Ahhh!" Menyadari dirinya mengeluarkan erangan, Sungmin segera mengigit bibirnya.

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu untuk menekan erangannya dan terus menangis setiap orang brengsek itu memasukinya.

"Shitt! My Bunny, Kau masih saja ketat. Bukankah aku sudah memasukimu atau Kyuhyun itu tidak pintar sepertiku" ia tersenyum sambil terus mendorong tubuhnya.

Ini adalah perbuatan yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan setiap malam tapi perasaan ini sangatlah berbeda. Kyuhyun bisa mengirimnya ke surga atas perlakuannya, tapi Namja di atas tubuhnya sekarang sudah mengirimkannya ke neraka. Sungmin ingin kegiatan ini berhenti sekarang, Sungmin ingin rasa sakit ini berhenti detik ini. Sungmin sudah lelah menerima semua ini.

Setelah beberapa dorongan, orang itupun mencapai puncaknya. Namja itu berdiri, memakai pakaiannya dan berbalik kea rah Sungmin " Aku lebih pintar darinya, bukan?" Namja itu menyeringai dan pergi dari rumah itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang naked dan terluka berbaring di tempat tidur. Sungmin tahu itu adalah masa lalu, ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang tapi sekarang ia dimiliki orang lain, hatinya dan tubuhnya milik Kyuhyun dan ia merasa kotor karena apa yang Namja brengsek itu lakukan padanya.

~oOo~

Sungmin berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sebegitu kotornya sebelumnya. Meskipun ia telah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Namja brengsek itu sejak ia berusia 18 tahun, ia tidak pernah merasa lebih buruk daripada ini.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan memecah keheningan di rumah ini. Sungmin perlahan berdiri, mengernyit saat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan perlahan berjalan mengambil ponselnya.

**~Baby Kyu ~**

Nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya membuat Sungmin takut saat ini tapi ia tetap mengangkatnya, memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

'_Min, kau dimana?'_

"Yeoboseo Kyu, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa aku akan keluar dengan teman-temanku, Mungkin sampai malam. Aku masih dengan teman-temanku sekarang, aku akan pulang cepat~" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan suaranya supaya terdengar ceria.

'_Nde~ Gwaenchana Baby, cepatlah pulang! Aku merindukanmu dan kita masih memiliki tugas yang harus kita lakukan~~ Hehehehe, Bye~'_ Goda Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin, ia tidak tahu kata-katanya barusan membuat Sungmin merunduk.

"Bye Kyu~." Sungmin segera menutup teleponnya, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar isak tangisnya.

Sungmin bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa penampilannya sebelum meninggalkan rumah lamanya karena ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun curiga dengan penampilannya, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu.

~oOo~

"Hei Baby, kau sudah pulang~" Sambut Kyuhyun, ketika melihat Sungmin memasuki apartemen mereka. Ia berdiri, ingin memberikan Sungmin sebuah pelukan dan mungkin lebih tapi Sungmin segera menghentikannya, " Kyu, jangan. Aku sangat kotor dan berkeringat. Aku mandi dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera pergi mengambil satu set pakaian bersih dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Sungmin berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia terus menggosok dan membersihkan tubuhnya, ia ingin membersihkan setiap inci kulit tubuhnya dari sentuhan namja brengsek itu.

"Min, kau tidak apa? Kau sudah berada di dalam selama hampir satu jam." Panggil Kyuhyun dari luar kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku akan segera keluar." Tanpa menyadari dirinya sudah berada hampir satu jam di dalam kamar mandi, Sungmin segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baby, Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunggu di keluar kamar mandi, segera bertanya dengan cemas sambil memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Auw!" Sungmin secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan nada kesakitan saat tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menekan bagian memar di kedua bahunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Min? Kenapa ada memar di bahumu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan Sungmin dan melihat memar yang kontras tercetak di kulit putih susu Sungmin.

"Aniyo, Gwaenchana Kyu.. aku terjatuh tadi."

"Jangan berbohong Min, aku tahu kau ketika kau berbohong kepadaku, kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku."

"A-Aku…mm…" Sungmin tergagp, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan menepuk punggungnya. " Uljima Baby, aku disini. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu."

"Aku bertemu dengan dia hari ini ketika aku pulang."

"Dia? Pulang?"

"Aku berbohong Kyu. Mianhae, aku tidak pergi dengan teman-temanku. Aku pulang ke rumah lamaku untuk mengambil sesuatu dan dia ada di rumah." Sungmin mulai bercerita.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Min?"

"Appa tiriku. Dia..dia… memperkosaku.. dan sudah sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.." Air mata Sungmin mengalir di pipinya seperti air mengalir. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Ia marah pada Appa tiri Sungmin. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada putrinya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melindungi Sungmin saat ia membutuhkannya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bereaksi dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari ciuman Kyuhyun, " Andwe Kyu… Andwe.. Aku… Kotor."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah membawa Sungmin ke kamar tidurnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun atau sekarang sudah menjadi tempat tidur mereka. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin. " Kyu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung tapi tidak menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan dan dengan lembut melepas pakaian Sungmin dan pakaian dirinya sendiri, meninggalkan Sungmin yang naked di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan lembut di setiap inci wajah Sungmin dengan senyum menenangkan.

Dimulai dari dahinya berlanjut ke kedua pipi chubby Sungmin setelah itu naik ke hidung Sungmin berhenti sedetik lalu menatap penuh kea rah bibir shapte-M milik Sungmin lalu menciumnya dalam. Setelah itu Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menatap tubuh Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mulai membuka kedua kaki Sungmin, memperlihatkan kewanitaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai mengecup kewanitaan Sungmin. Tanpa menjilat dan menghisap, hanya mengecupnya saja. Setelah melakukan itu ia mencium seluruh tubuh Sungmin setelah itu ia naik menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Kau tidak kotor, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah." Setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu ia tersenyum meyakinkan. Sungmin balas tersenyum " Gomawo Kyu. Saranghae~."

"Nado Saranghae~, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sampai beberapa menit sampai Sungmin memecahkan keheningan. " Kyu, bisakah kau menyanyi untukku?".

"Kau segalanya untukku, hidupku adalah milikmu, satu-satunya cinta yang pernah kukenal. Semangatmu menarikku ketika tidak ada lagi yang mampu membuatku bangkit. Setiap malam aku berdoa sambil berlutut bahwa kau akan selalu segalanya bagiku."

"Apa aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya? Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak pertama kali aku mendengar suaramu."

"Jeongmal? Jadi kau diam-diam mencintaiku sejak pertama kali bertemu?"

"Yahh, aku bilang suaramu, bukan dirimu. Narsisss~"

Malam itu mereka tidak tidur. Mereka tetap terjaga dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain dan mengombrol sampai pagi.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

.

~oOo~

.

How to Love

.

Translate & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author by kyuminnnnnn

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Chapter :: 4/End

.

Genre :: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: GS, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: This FF not mine.. I just Translate this ff from .com ^^. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun is perfect is almost every single way - top-notched celebrity with the best voice in Korea and millions of fans supporting him in no matter what he does. However, he doesn't know how to love...until he met Sungmin.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Tuxedo ~ Super Junior dan Hero ~ Super Junior

.

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~

"Yeoboseo Oppa, apa Kyuhyun ada?"

"Heh? Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah pergi." Sungmin melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 01.00 " Lebih awal? Apa ia tidak memiliki jadwal lagi nanti?".

"Yah, ia punya jadwal yang cukup padat untuk beberapa bulan ini namun beberapa minggu lalu, ia memintaku untuk membatalkan semua jadwal siangnya. Ia bilang ia ingin pulang lebih awal untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu."

"Oh…"

"Wae Sungmin? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Jonghyun curiga.

" Aniya, Gwaenchana. Tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa ia pulang begitu cepat akhir-akhir ini."

"Dia benar-benar romantic kan? Aku belum pernah melihat sisi Kyuhyun seperti ini sebelumnya, Kau beruntung! Aku akan menelponmu kembali nanti, aku harus buru-buru karena ada janji sekarang! Annyeong Sungmin, sampai jumpa!".

"Nde~. Bye Oppa." Sungmin menutup telepon dan mulai menangis.

~oOo~

Dia berbohong.

Alih-alih pulang cepat, Kyuhyun pergi jam 10 pagi dan pulang hampir jam 10 malam setiap hari. Awalnya, Sungmin masih memasak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin berhenti melakukannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tampaknya telah makan malam sebelum pulang. Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh akan perubahan itu, atau lebih tepatnya ia mungkin dan bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka tidak pernah bercinta lagi. padahal dulu Kyuhyun akan dengan sangat semangat di dalam sesi bercinta mereka walaupun sudah beronde-ronde. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya menciumnya sekilas setelah pulang lalu langsung tertidur sesudah ia selesai membersihkan diri. Setiap kali Sungmin mencoba memulai sesuatu, Kyuhyun hanya akan mencium keningnya dan berkata bahwa ia sangat lelah dan harus bangun pagi untuk jadwal padatnya esok hari.

Dan puncaknya, saat Sungmin mencium aroma parfum lain di kemeja Kyuhyun setiap kali ia pulang. Parfume itu tidaklah menyengat tapi bagaimanapun Sungmin sangat tahu aroma tubuh dan parfume Kyuhyun, ia bisa mencium bau orang lain dengan mudah. Pada awalnya Sungmin berpikir hal itu biasa mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun itu ada seorang superstar, pekerjaan itu tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya perempuan. Tapi ketika ia selalu mencium aroma itu setiap Kyuhyun pulang, Sungmin mulai khawatir. Dan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk menelpon Jonghyun untuk menegaskan kecurigaannya.

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi merasakan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya . Sungmin sangat tahu karena insiden yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu karena sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun yang dingin muncul lagi. meskipun Kyuhyun berjanji untuk mencintainya apapun yang terjadi, tetapi perilaku Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sudah membuktikan.

~oOo~

Sungmin terduduk disofa dengan sabar menunggu Kyuhyun walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan 22.00 'Kyu, cepatlah pulang' pikir Sungmin. Setelah seminggu menahan sikap dingin dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. ia memutuskan untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun malam ini. Ia ingin dan perlu mengetahui segala sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, bahkan jika itu akan membuat hatinya hancur sekalipun.

Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar sampai lewat tengah malam dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat, bahkan teleponnya pun tidak dijawab. Sungmin yang lelah menunggu akhirnya tanpa sadar tertidur di sofa.

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat tidurnya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun yang membawanya tadi malam saat ia jatuh tertidur, jadi Sungmin keluar melangkah ke ruang tamu, berharap untuk menemukan Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada. Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Kecewa, itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin. Ia menuju dapur ingin mengambil segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri ketika sebuah kotak di meja tertangkap indera pengelihatannya. Kotak itu terbungkus indah dengan simpul pita berwarna merah muda di atasnya. Sungmin melepas simpul pita kotak itu dan membukanya, didalam kotak itu terlihat sebuat note kecil .

'_**Pakai ini dan temui aku di tempat ini jam 12.00 hari ini'**_

_**Kyu**_

Setelah membaca note itu, Sungmin tampak ragu dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi tapi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang tertulis di note kecil itu. Sungmin mengenakan gaun yang terdapat di kotak itu, sebuah gaun putih indah lah yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kota itu. Indah dan sangat elegan pada saat yang sama, Sungmin benar-benar menyukainya tapi ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sungmin tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang di alamatkan Kyuhyun kepadanya dengan gaun sempurna yang melekat pas di tubuhnya tepat jam 12 dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat sebuah helicopter di depannya. Kyuhyun berdiri di helicopter itu, dan Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya apakah helicopter itu untuknya tetapi ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melompat turun dari helicopter, ia tahu ia benar. Tapi bukannya ia terpesona dengan helikopter megah yang berada di depannya ia malah terpesona dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini, Sempurna. Meskipun Sungmin sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tampan dan selalu berkarisma tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini. Sungmin tidak tahu apa itu sehingga ia hanya bisa menatap makhluk yang paling sempurna di depannya saat ini.

" Sudah cukup menatapku, My Beautiful Baby." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Sungmin untuk menarik Sungmin dari dunia terpananya.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian resmi seperti ini? Apa kau ada makan malam atau malam penghargaan hari ini?"

"Ikuti saja aku dan kau akan tahu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun membingbing Sungmin menuju ke helicopter dan meminta pilot untuk menerbangkan helikopternya.

Sementara mereka sedang berada di dalam helicopter, mata Sungmin tertuju pada pemandangan di bawah di sekelilingnya indah. Sangat menakjubkan, mengingat ia sangat mennyukai travelling. Sungmin tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari laut yang terbentang di bawahnya yang bersinar karena pantulan sinar matahari, seperti jutaan bintang yang sedang berkedip ke arahnya.

"Kyu, Lihat laut itu. Indah sekali!" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada jendela di samping kursinya.

"Min, Lihat aku sebagai gantinya."Sungmin berbalik dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berlutut di lantai dengan buket mawar indah di tangannya.

"Sungmin, aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu dan melindungimu di sisa hidupmu. Would you marry me?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, air mata penuh kebahagiaan mengalir di kedua pipi Sungmin. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaaannya sekarang, itu seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan baginya.

Sungmin dengan segera mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima buket bunga yang telah di persiapkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun di sisi lain, selama sebulan ini ia merencanakan ini dengan matang.

Seletlah mendengar jwaban Sungmin Kyuhyun berencana untuk mencium ringan Sungmin di bibirnya tapi ternyata malah menjadi sebuah ciuman panjang yang menggairahkan, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya mengingat bahwa mereka tidak bisa memiliki cukup waktu, karena mereka harus secepatnya mendarat.

"Kyu. Di mana ini?'

"New Zealand. Ikuti saja aku~" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin membingbingnya keluar dari helicopter, dimana saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka disambut dengan tepuk tangan hangat yang meriah. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

~oOo~

Sekarang mereka berdiri di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah gereja yang terletak beberapa meter dari jarak mereka berdiri. Di depan mereka berdiri ada banyak orang-orang yang memakai pakaian formal memandang mereka dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah mereka, mereka bertepuk tangan menyambut pasangan KyuMin. Dan pada akhirnya tempat ini seperti sebuah lorong pernikahan, di ujung atau lebih tepatnya di gereja berdiri seorang pastur , yang tampaknya sedang menunggu mereka dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

Sebelum Sungmin sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia sudah berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ditujukan untuk sepasang calon mempelai dengan Kyuhyun yang membimbingnya.

"Kita berada disini hari ini untuk menyaksikan penyatuan cinta Tuan. Cho Kyuhyun dan Nyonya. Lee Sungmin. Silahkan mengucap janji." Pastur mengumumkan maksud pasangan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Saya, Cho Kyuhyun membawamu Lee Sungmin, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku, mencintai apa yang aku tahu darimu, dan percaya apa yang aku belum tahu. Aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk hidup bersamamu, untuk mengenal wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganku, dan lebih jatuh cinta dengan mu hari demi hari. Aku berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargaimu melalui hidup apapun yang akan membawa kita. Aku memberikan tanganku, hatiku, dan cintaku, mulai hari ini kami berdua akan hidup berdua selamanya."

"Saya, Lee Sungmin, membawamu, Cho Kyuhyun, untuk menjadi suamiku, pasangan dalam hidupku dan cinta sejatiku. Aku akan menghargai penyatuan kita dan akan lebih mencintaimu hari-demi hari. Aku akan mempercayaimu dan menghormatimu, bahagia dan menangis bersamamu, setia mencintai saat baik walaupun buruk, terlepas dari rintangan dan menghadapinya bersama-sama.

Setelah saling mengucap janji, Kyuhyun mengambil cincin di saku jasnya dan menyelipkannya di jari manis Sungmin, mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya dan satu-satunya.

Sungmin, di sisi lain, sedikit bingung karena ia tidak mempersiapkan cincin pernikahan karena pernikahan inipun sangat mendadak dan mengejutkan baginya. Sungmin memandang penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum. Saat itulah seseorang menepuk bahunya dan Sungmin pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya yang adalah Jonghyun.

"Ini." Jonghyun menyerahkan sebuah cincin kea rah Sungmin dan kemudian Sungmin mengambil dan menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Dan dengan ini saya umumkan bahwa kalian berdua resmi menikah. Cintai dan hargailah satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan.." Upacara pernikahanpun diakhiri dengan ciuman suci dari pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Meskipun ciuman itu tampaknya ciuman yang manis bagi yang melihatnya, tapi ciuman itu siksaan bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena mereka harus mengendalikan dorongan nafsu untuk mengubah ciuman itu menjadi penuh gairah seperti saat di helicopter tadi.

Ketika kerumunan undangan telah meninggalkan gereja, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke hotel yang akan mereka tempati untuk beberapa hari mendatang sebagai bulan madu mereka.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika aku tidak menerima dan menuruti note di kotak itu, apa itu akan merusak seluruh rencanamu?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel yang akan mereka tempati.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku,Baby. Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menerimanya karena kau sangat mencintaiku!" Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Yahhh, seharusnya aku menolaknya tadi!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku, Baby~" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan smirk yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun keluar.

Ketika mereka tiba di hotel, seorang wanita mendekati mereka dan Sungmin segera mengenali aroma itu. Aroma yang selalu melekat di kemeja Kyuhyun ketika ia pulang selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya dan Mrs. Cho."Ucap wanita itu dan berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. " benar-benar beruntung memiliki Mr. Cho sebagai suami. Mr. Cho telah bekerja sangat keras selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan impian untuk Mrs. Cho sendiri. Kami berharap Mr dan Mrs. Cho menikmati bulan madu di perusahan kami, kami telah merencanakan sesuatu yang special untuk Mr dan Mrs. Cho untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Wanita tersenyum kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selanjutnya berbalik melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin tidak terlalu menghiraukan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan wanita itu, sebaliknya ia mencerna apa yang wanita itu katakan. Beberapa minggu lalu. Mempersiapkan pernikahan impiannya untuknya. HoneyMoon di perusahan mereka.

Bingo! Kyuhyun tidak membohonginya, ia sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka sejak malam itu dan itu menjelaskan mengapa Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh lelah dan pulang sampai larut malam setiap malam. Kyuhyun ingin memberinya Surprise Wedding!

Sungmin benar- benar merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak mempercayai Kyuhyun.

~oOo~

"Kyu, jadi aroma parfum itu adalah aroma parfum wanita itu?" Sungmin bertanya ketika mereka hanya berdua di dalam lift. Walaupun Sungmin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia hanya ingin mengetahui itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Nde~ memang siapa yang kau pikirkan, Baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki selingkuhan di luar… Mianhae, Kyu" Sungmin ragu-ragu tetapi ia memutuskan untuk jujur dengan Kyuhyun.

" Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau belum bisa percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhan tangannya dari pinggang Sungmin dan memberikan Sungmin pandangan penuh tanya.

'Mianhae Kyu. Jeongmal Mianhae, Jebal~~~" Sungmin mencoba menggunakan aegyeonya, tapi gagal karena Kyuhyun telah berjalan keluar dari lift katika pintu lift terbuka, meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar hotel tempat mereka honeymoon, ia langsung duduk di Tempat tidur di dalam kamar hotel tersebut dengan tangan terlipat bermaksud berpura-pura marah. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masih dengan keadaan marah atau lebih jelasnya ngambek langsung merangkak ke tempat tidur dan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau memaafkanku~" Sungmin berusaha beragyeo ria yang sepertinya berhasil karena Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawabnya " Aku akan melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sungmin berkata sambil dengan sengaja menggesekkan daerah kewanitaannya dengan junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus dengan setelah tuxedo itu, dan gesekan ampuh itu berhasil karena mampu menciptakan sebuah erangan yang lolos dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'" Sungmin menyeringai dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan sekejap seringai itu hilang karena dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengklaim bibir Sungmin sebagai bentuk jawaban.

Ciuman itu mulai memanas dan dalam, dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibir Sungmin. Dan Sungmin di sisi lain menusuk bibir Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya, meminta untuk masuk. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan dengan senang hati mengizinkan Sungmin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai di antara ciuman mereka bagaimana Sungmin yang sekarang melakukannya dengan agresif- dan itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah Kyuhyun rasakan karena setiap mereka bercinta Kyuhyun selalu menjadi orang yang selalu memulai sesi bercinta mereka dan Sungmin selalu pasrah menikmatinya. Dan mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang langka ' Sungmin Agresif'.

Mereka saling menjelajahi goa hangat masing-masing, menghisap lidah satu sama lain sementara tangan mereka dengan terampil membelai tubuh masing-masing, saling bertukar erangan di antara ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun mengambil langkah pertama, ia membalik posisi Sungmin menjadi Sungmin di bawah dan ia di atas. Kyuhyun memisahkan ciuman panas mereka dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan pancaran cinta dan nafsu dari matanya.

" Aku rindu memasukimu, Baby." Kata Kyuhyun seolah-olah peringatan bagi Sungmin bahwa ia mungkin akan sangat bersemangat dan kasar malam ini karena tidak ada bercinta selama beberapa minggu ini karena kesibukan Kyuhyun menyiapkan semuanya. Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan gaun pengantin Sungmin, dan dengan jelas memperlihatkan payudara Sungmin. " Kau tidak memakai bra untuk pernikahan kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun . " Gaunnya sudah berisi paddings, Kyu" Jawab Sungmin cukup lembut, sedikit malu dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sexy" Kata Kyuhyun dan menempelkan wajahnya di payudara Sungmin. Ia mengambil putting kiri Sungmin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Payudara kanan Sungmin tidak menganggur, tangan Kyuhyun sibuk memijat dan memelintir itu, mengirimkan sebuah kenikmatan untuk Sungmin, dan itu menyebabkan Sungmin terus mengerang tak terkendali.

"Nghmmm Kyu, More.."

Kyuhyun merespon dengan menghisap lebih keras dan memijatnya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan rintihan nikmat

~oOo~

Kyuhyun melakukannya terus dan berulang-ulang sampai membuat kedua putting payudara Sungmin memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua benda kebanggaan wanita itu, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan turun mencium perut Sungmin, menuju daerah sensitive Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus mencium perut Sungmin sementara tangannya mulai bermain dengan tali berenda milik Sungmin. Namun, ia tidak menarik turun talinya dengan tangannya, namun sebaliknya ia melepasnya dengan giginya. Sebelum melepas tali berenda itu, Kyuhyun menuju kea rah inti sensitive Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah dengan masih tertutupi dengan celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit kecil area basah itu dan menjilatnya walaupun terhalang dengan sebauh kain tipis. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendengar Sungmin mengerang karena servise yang ia berikan. " Ahh… Jangan menggodaku… Kyu..".

Kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan Sungmin dan mulai menjilati perbatasan tali di sekitar pinggang rendah Sungmin dan perlahan-lahan menariknya ke bawah menggunakan giginya dengan kecepatan menyiksa bagi Sungmin. " Kyu-ahh… Cepatt..."

Ketika pakaian dalam Sungmin sudah terlepas, Kyuhyun menatap daerah kewanitaan Sungmin intens tanpa berkedip sedetikpun dan itu menyebabkan Sungmin menutupi atau merapatkan kedua pahanya. " Yah.. berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan pervert!"

Kyuhyun dengan lembut membuka perlahan kedua kaki Sungmin yang sempat Sungmin rapatkan dan berkata " Jangan menyembunyikannya, Min. Aku rindu dengannya, mengingat bahwa kita tidak bercinta selama beberapa minggu. Tapi ia masih tetap indah dan cantik." Sungmin tersipu mendengar dirty talk Kyuhyun.

Tapi blushing itu tidak bertahan lama karena tergantikan dengan erangan nikmat saat Kyuhyun mulai mencium dan menjilati daerah sensitifnya. Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam belahan kewanitaan Sungmin dan mulai menyodoknya dengan terampil, menyebabkan Sungmin yang mungkin akan dengan cepat mendapatkan organismenya.

Kyuhyun mengganti lidahnya dengan satu jari, diikuti oleh jari kedua dan ketiga, mencoba untuk mempersiapkannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Kyuhyun berdiri dalam posisi berlutut di atas Sungmin dan ingin melepas celananya saat Sungmin dengan sigap duduk dan membantu suaminya. Sungmin membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menariknya ke bawah memperlihatnya boxer bergambar kartun Mario yang melekat di kedua paha Kyuhyun. " Hahahahahas, Kyu ini begitu menggemaskan~"

Dalam upaya untuk menyembunyikan sumber dari rasa malunya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepasnya.

"AHHHHH!" Kyuhyuh mengeluarkan erangan sambil berpaling membuang boxernya ke lantai karena merasa sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Sungmin begitu terangsang oleh junior Kyuhyun karena ia tidak pernah melihatnya untuk waktu yang lama, Sungmin segera menerjangnya tanpa peringatan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghisap dan menjilat benda panjang nan kokoh itu, mencoba untuk memasukkan semuanya sebisa mungkin.

" Fuck, More Min-ahhh… More!"

Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengar Kyuhyun dan mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocentnya, dengan junior Kyuhyun yang masih berada di mulutnya. "hmmm.." Sungmin bertanya dengan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanyanya seolah bertanya apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Namun tindakan itu malah membuat sebuah getaran pada Junior Kyuhyun yang masih berada di mulutnya, mengirimkan kenikmatan luar biasa bagi Kyuhyun, menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengerang tak terkendali sementara juniornya sudah membesar saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin namun sexy dengan junior masih di mulutnya terpampang di bawahnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak datang di dalam mulut Sungmin, Sungmin menarik mulutnya menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengerang karena kehilangatn kehangatannya. Sungmin berbaring kembali ke posisi semulanya dan melebarkan kakinya. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dan berkata " Ride me now, Kyu".

Kyuhyun menyeringai kearah Sungmin yang bersemangat dan dengan senang hati mengikuti intruksi Sungmin. Kyuhyun memegang paha Sungmin dan mempersiapkan juniornya di hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan-lahan memasuki Sungmin, menyebabkan Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. Meskipun mereka sudah sering bercinta, Sungmin masih sempit dan kencang seperti ketika pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Ketika Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan junior Kyuhyun, ia mendorong pinggulnya kea rah kejantanan Kyuhyun, menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap. Kyuhyun mengambil isyarat dan mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dan ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan memekik, Kyuhyun tahu ia sudah menemukan sweetspot Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus menyodok sweetspot Sungmin samapi mereka berdua organsme bersama-sama.

Lelah, mereka berdua ambruk, dengan Kyuhyun menimpa Sungmin.

"Saranghae, Min" Kyuhyun menginggalkan kecupan di dahi Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu.. Yongwonhi" Sungmin tersenyum dan meringkuk di pelukan Kyuhyun. Keduanya jatuh tertidur dalam kehangatan satu sama lain, dan dengan senyum di wajah mereka

~END~


End file.
